Tenshi of Games
by the1koolkitty
Summary: My first shonenai fic! Based on The Phantom of the Opera, but the plot is not exactly like it. AU YamiYugiJoey COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The Opera Populaire was an amazing theatre. Almost every month they seemed to have some kind of opera or play to grandly show to the citizens who kept their money handy and in large amounts, and all of them were beautifully done. The scenery was artistic, the dancing was well choreographed, the acting was believable, the singing was glorious and the duels played were the hottest new addition to any performance. 

But no longer is this theatre so grand and popular. A long time ago, a disaster beyond imagination occurred there…or was it such a disaster? Most of the story is kept under lock-and-key. Most don't know everything, so they assume it was just a freakish, unexplainable disaster. But in reality it is not freakish, and it's quite explainable.

My name is Joey Wheeler. I was there at the end of the Opera Populaire and know the story like the back of my hand. This story was not a disaster; it was a story of doomed love.


	2. Chapter 1: At the Opera Populaire

**_Key:_**

_French_

_**Singing**_

_**

* * *

Chapter One: **_

_**At the Opera Populaire**_

Yugi Mutou was part of the Chorus at the Opera Populaire, the grandest theatre in all of Paris and, indeed, all of France. While he only said a few lines and dueled poorly for his role, he was satisfied. He got through life with just enough money to get by and had friends he could rely on. But, unknowns to all, he also had an Angel watching over him.

Yugi had never seen his Angel, but he knew his voice and he knew he was real. His Grandpa, before passing away, had told him that he would send an Angel of Games to him, and Yugi had met that very Angel at the Opera Populaire.

When Yugi had first come to live at the opera house after his Grandpa died five years, he had heard a soft voice calling out to him in his sleep. Quickly Yugi found out it was the Angel of Games, and soon, he learned everything about Duel Monsters from him…

But today Yugi had to play Duel Monsters poorly in order to act out a scene in the play the Opera Populaire was going to perform tomorrow, "_The Maid of the Apricot."_

In the lead role was Tea Gardner, a vivacious singer, dancer and actress, who unfortunately had not learned all the rules of dueling yet. She was dressed in the breeches in which the lost Lady Anzu was using to disguise herself as a peasant boy, as to secretly earn the heart of the young boy King.

Yugi sighed as Tea again asked the directors, Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus, what she was supposed to do in the duel next. Seto Kaiba was a CEO of a billion dollar Duel Monsters corporation and Maximillion Pegasus was the creator, so it's understandable that the both of them were getting a little peeved that Tea could not remember her next move.

"For the millionth time, Mademoiselle," Kaiba whispered as calmly as he could, his face going slightly red in anger, "Place a card facedown and the Feral Imp in defense mode, and then end your turn."

"Oh," replied Tea stupidly, before saying indignantly, "But the Petit Angel is _plus_ _belle_, can't I play that instead?"

Kaiba was fuming, so Pegasus took control, trying to sound kind.

"Now, Mademoiselle," he soothed, "The Petit Angel would not keep you in character…but you can play that in the final duel in Act Two."

Tea smirked, knowing she could curl the directors around her finger just so she'd still act for them.

"Ah, _oui_," she said with a little laugh, "You are correct, Monsieur. Forgive me, I shall continue…"

Tea faced back at Yugi, and got back into character.

"**_You think that you can defeat me_**," she sang softly, "**_Losers like you never learn_**!"

"**_We shall see if you're deserving," _**Yugi sang back, "**_Of the praise you earn_**!"

And right then, the scenery fell.

Yugi, white with shock and fear, was able to jump out of the way, but the scenery fell on top of Tea.

The actress screamed, making everyone else go into a complete panic.

Yugi immediately seized hold of the scenery and pulled it off Tea. He rushed over to her, and held out his hand to her.

"Need some help?" he asked kindly.

Tea, however, slapped his hand painfully away, and stood by herself, cursing and shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"THESE IMBECILES, CAN'T EVEN RUN A THEATRE WITHOUT SOME KIND OF DISASTER HAPPENING, _C'EST_ _IMPOSSIBLE_, I WILL NOT TAKE THIS, COMPLETELY LUDICROUS-"

The directors were trying to calm her down, but nothing they could say could stop her from leaving the building. The rest of the cast muttered furiously, and it was only when Ishizu Ishtar, the Dance Instructor, spoke that silence fell.

"It is the Phantom of the Opera," Ishizu whispered.

"Are you sure, _ma souer_?" asked her younger brother, Marik.

"_Oui, ma petit frere_," Ishizu replied, holding up an envelope, "He left a message for our new directors."

"What?" Pegasus said sharply.

"He says that his opera house is not being run as it should," stated Ishizu, taking out the letter and scanning it quickly, "He says that Tea Gardner is a disgrace to the world of dueling, and he demands that you reject her from the cast list immediately. He also adds to not forget to leave Box Five empty for his use, as well as his payment due at the end of this month."

"Payment?" Kaiba repeated in fury.

"Our old director Monsieur Dartz used to give him five hundred gold pounds," Ishizu told him silkily.

"Five hundred!"

That did it: Kaiba was officially furious.

"Well, hate to disappoint this 'Phantom,' but I do not plan on paying five hundred gold pounds, nor any amount of money at all!"

"But Monsieur Kaiba," Ishizu interrupted, "He demands it. It would be _tres stupid _of you not to follow his orders. Terrible things will happen."

"Terrible, ha!" Kaiba barked, "Well, it can't be more terrible than this! Our star has now left us, and there's no one who could take her place!"

"Actually," Ishizu said quietly, "There is one."

Everyone went silent.

"Who?" asked Pegasus.

"Yugi is very skilled," Ishizu smiled at the tricolor-haired boy, "He may act poorly for his roles, but he has been taught to duel very well. And he sings finely too."

Yugi blushed. "Ishizu, you know I can't-"

"I know you can do it, _mon ami_," Marik encouraged him, "You know you're good!"

"Well," Kaiba said with a disapproving frown, "I would've preferred a girl… but as you could be our only hope of saving this performance… Let's give you a shot."

"Start by singing," Pegasus told him.

Yugi blushed redder. He was so much better at dueling…!

"W-what should I sing, Monsieurs?" he asked, looking at the floor shyly.

"'Think of Me,'" Kaiba said immediately, sitting back down in his director's chair in front of the stage.

Pegasus sat down beside him as Yugi stepped forward and into the center of the stage. Trying to remember his Angel's advice, Yugi took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_**Think of me,**_

_**Think of me fondly when we say goodbye.**_

_**Remember me,**_

_**Once in a while, please promise me you'll try.**_

_**When you find that once again you long**_

_**To take your heart back and be free,**_

_**If you ever find a moment, **_

_**Stop and think of me…"**_

Before Yugi knew it, he was singing to a thousand people in the largest audience you could imagine, in costume and his heart being woven into a beautiful tapestry of words and music that was the song.

"_**We never said our love was evergreen, **_

_**Or as unchanging as the sea,**_

_**But if you can still remember,**_

_**Stop and think of me.**_

_**Think of all the things we've shared and seen,**_

_**Don't think about the way things might have been…**_

_**Think of me,**_

_**Think of me waking silent and resigned,**_

_**Imagine me **_

_**Trying to hard to put you from my mind.**_

_**Recall those days,**_

_**Look back on all those times,**_

_**Think of the things we'll never do.**_

_**There will never be a day **_

_**When I won't think of you!"**_

And in a top box, looking down on the performance, was a man with blond hair that tousled handsomely around his uniquely stunning brown eyes.

He watched the boy sing down on the stage, and his eyes widened in realization.

"**_Can it be?"_** he whispered, **_"Can it be Yugi?"_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Opera

_**Chapter Two:**** The Phantom of the Opera**_

Yugi kneeled down next to his bed, lighting a candle on an altar just beside it.

"**_Bravo…_**" his Angel called, "**_Bravo…Bravo, Yugi."_**

"_**Yugi? Yugi?"**_

Marik's quiet singing voice echoed down the stairs, but Yugi did not hear him as he closed his eyes and prayed.

Marik smiled as he saw his friend praying normally in the corner.

"**_Where in the world have you been hiding?"_** he teased, "**_Really, you were perfect!"_**

He sat down on the floor next to his friend as Yugi grinned up at him.

"**_I only wish I knew your secret,"_** Marik sighed, **_"Who is your brave tutor?"_**

Yugi smiled. "Don't you remember, _mon ami_?"

He sighed.

"_**Grandpa once spoke of a Tenshi…**_

_**I used to dream he'd appear…**_

_**When I play and sing, I sense him, **_

_**And I know he's here.**_

_**Here in this room, he calls me softly,**_

_**Somewhere inside, hiding…**_

_**Somehow, I know he's always with me,**_

_**He, the unseen genius…"**_

"**_Yugi, you must have been dreaming,"_** Marik told Yugi as he helped him up, **_"Stories like that can't come true…"_**

Yugi followed Marik up the stairs, choosing not to speak. 

"**_Yugi, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you…"_** Marik sang in concern.

But Yugi was barely paying attention.

"_**Tenshi of Games,**_

_**My guide and guardian,**_

_**Bring to me your glory…**_

_**Tenshi of Games,**_

_**Hide from me no more,**_

_**Secret and strange Tenshi…"**_

Yugi looked at Marik, and quietly confessed, **_"He's with me, even now."_**

"Yugi, that can't be true," Marik whispered, "Now c'mon, you better get to your dressing room and get changed."

Yugi looked over his shoulder down the stairs, but Marik pulled him slowly away and across the hall. He opened the door, and led Yugi in.

It was almost covered in roses and other types of praising flowers.

Yugi stared at Marik, who was grinning.

"You did _tres, tres bien_ tonight, Yugi," his friend told him, "I'm sure your Grandpa would be proud…you dueled honorably and you sang beautifully."

"_Merci_, Marik," Yugi gave his friend a hug, "Thank you for everything…"

"Hey, it was mostly Ishizu's idea," Marik muttered, "Flowers aren't my thing…I'd much rather go out for ice cream, but Ishizu said dairy isn't good for singers…"

Yugi smiled. "My Tenshi said that too."

Marik stuck his tongue out playfully. "Whatever, Yugi. See you later, okay? I think Ishizu will be looking for me…"

"_Alors_," replied Yugi, "_A bientot_."

And Marik closed the door with a snap.

Yugi sat down in front of a mirror, and proceeded to wash off his make-up.

He didn't even hear the blond-haired man from the audience open the door.

"'Yoshi played a silent game of agility and skill,'" the man whispered, "'And when he won, the landlord had to pay his monthly bill.'"

"Joey!"

Yugi turned around, his face lit up.

"'Yoshi was quite gifted, and as he watched the sky,'" quoted Joey with a grin.

"'True to his Grandpa's words, down came a Tenshi,'" the two friends whispered together.

Yugi gave Joey a big hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

Joey ruffled the smaller boy's pointy hair fondly. "How could I not? Didn't you know I'm one of the Opera's highest patrons? I didn't know you were in it, though, until now."

Joey nuzzled his nose against Yugi's. Yugi blushed.

"You sang beautifully," Joey whispered huskily, "And your dueling was amazing."

Yugi shrugged. "I'm watched over by a Tenshi."

"No doubt about it!" Joey took his words differently than what Yugi meant, "Hey, come back with me to my mansion tonight. We can catch up!"

"But-"

But Yugi couldn't protest, for Joey had already stood up. "Meet me outside in five minutes!"

"Joey, I-"

But Joey was already gone. Yugi looked sadly down at the floor.

"I cannot," he whispered.

Yugi sat for a moment, before getting up to change into his regular clothes behind a screen.

As Yugi put on the regular white shirt with a low collar and the cozy black pants he usually wore…it happened.

_**"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!"**_

The voice Yugi had known in his dreams and his whole life was echoing in the room, fury and indignation apparent.

"_**Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor!**_

_**Sharing in my triumph!"**_

_**  
**_"**_Tenshi, I hear you," _**Yugi replied,

"_**Speak, I listen!**_

_**Stay by my side…guide me…**_

_**Tenshi, my soul was weak…forgive me…**_

_**Enter at last…Sensei…"**_

_**"Flattering child, you shall know me,"**_ his Tenshi whispered,

_**"See why in darkness I hide…**_

_**Look at your face in the mirror…**_

_**I am there, inside!"**_

And indeed, as Yugi turned to look in the mirror, he saw him.

His reflection was taller than he was, with the same tricolor hair, with the exception that it had a few additional streaks of gold. He was wearing a handsome black suit and cape, and his eyes were hidden behind a black mask.

He was his Tenshi of Games…

"_**Tenshi of Games,**_

_**My guide and guardian!**_

_**Bring to me your glory!**_

_**Tenshi of Games,**_

_**Hide from me no more,**_

_**Come to me, my Tenshi!"**_

Yugi felt as if he was in yet another dream, as the Tenshi's words echoed in his head.

_**"I am your Tenshi… Come to me, Tenshi of Games…"**_

Joey, who was now getting concerned that his friend had not joined him at the exit, stepped in front of Yugi's dressing room to hear the echoing voice.

"Who is that?" he whispered, "Who is that in there?"

He panicked. "Yugi! Yugi!"

But Yugi did not respond, as Joey pounded on the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked.

_**"I am your Tenshi…**_

_**Come to me, Tenshi of Games…"**_

"Yugi! Yugi!"

_**"I am your Tenshi… **_

_**Come to me, Tenshi of Games…"**_

His Tenshi held out his hand to him through the mirror, and Yugi took it.

The next thing he knew, he was behind the mirror and they were in a long hallway that extended far below into the dark fog of the underground.

_**"In sleep, he sang to me, **_

_**In dreams he came.**_

_**That voice which calls to me**_

_**And speaks my name.**_

_**And do I dream again?**_

_**For now I find…**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there…**_

_**Inside my mind…"**_

Yugi's voice echoed through the hallway, and it almost seemed liked every step he took brightened the gloomy passage the Phantom was leading him down.

"**_Sing once again with me," _**the Phantom sang,

"_**Our strange duet…**_

_**My power over you**_

_**Grows stronger yet…"**_

Absently, Yugi turned to look back up toward the light they were leaving…as if second-guessing this dream.

"**_And though you turn from me,"_** the Phantom took Yugi's chin and kissed him softly,

"_**To glance behind…**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there…**_

_**Inside your mind…"**_

Down the long winding tunnel, their voices echoed, down to the final level…the Phantom's dominion.

It was a cave full of smaller caves that were almost like rooms, each decorated with beautiful art. In the center of the main cave was a large organ.

The Phantom, however, led Yugi to a cave on the side, and showed him a gorgeous room laden with velvet-covered bed and a whole wardrobe full of beautifully crafted clothing…and on the headboard of the bed was inscribed, **"Yugi, My Aibou."**

Yugi fainted from exhaustion and happiness into the Phantom's arms. The Phantom picked him up bridal style, and gently placed the sleeping boy on the bed, pulling the velvet covers around him.

"**_You alone can make my song take flight…"_** the Phantom sang softly into Yugi's ear,

"_**Help me make the Music of the Night…"**_

And Yugi dreamed of the Phantom's final words for the rest of the night…


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Reality?

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Return to Reality?**_

Marik unlocked the door to Yugi's dressing room, peering into the now-dark room.

"Yugi?" he whispered, "Yugi, are you here?"

He cautiously stepped inside, and looked around.

"_Yugi left his costume on the floor…"_ Marik thought, _"He would never do that unless he needed to go somewhere in a hurry…this part means so much to him…"_

His eyes glanced around the abandoned room, before stopping to rest his eyes on the large mirror.

A bit of light was apparent through a crack between the mirror and the wall.

Marik examined it more closely, to realize that the mirror was covering a doorway.

Pulling the long mirror away, he saw a long, candle-lighted corridor ahead of him. It was grimy, and he could hear rats scurrying around, but thinking of Yugi and of the danger he might be in, Marik took a hesitant step inside.

He looked back at the mirror-door, to see the dressing room on the other side of the glass.

_"__Who would need a two-sided mirror?" _Marik asked himself.

Shrugging slightly, Marik continued into the hallway. With every step he took, each lamp on either side of him glowed brighter.

A rat bit at the heel of his shoe; Marik shouted, only to find a hand covering his mouth and someone pulling him out of the passageway.

When he was able to pull away, he saw Ishizu closing the passage.

"_Ma souer_, what are you doing?" Marik demanded, running back over to the mirror to try and open it back up, "Yugi might be in trouble, we have to help him-"

"Not the way you are attempting," Ishizu reprimanded, pulling her brother away from the mirror and forcing him to look at her, "If you truly want Yugi to stay alive, you will trust me. The Phantom does not harm his captives unless he has a severe reason to, and you trying to save him would be one of them."

Marik looked nervously at the mirror, and then at his sister.

"Trust me, Marik," Ishizu whispered, "Yugi will be alright. The Phantom will not harm him…"

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in the bed he had thought he had dreamed. Sitting up, his eyes glanced around the whole room he had thought to be a dream, and smiled. 

He looked at the headboard of the bed he had slept in, and traced the letters with his gentle fingers.

"'Yugi, My Aibou,'" Yugi whispered absently.

He climbed out of bed, and lifted a curtain aside to reveal the cave he had entered the night before, with the same finery and the same organ as before…and behind the organ was his Angel.

"You're real," Yugi said faintly.

The Phantom looked up from the organ, and a smile graced his features.

"Did you think you were dreaming, Aibou?"the Phantom asked.

Yugi stepped closer to the organ, examining his Angel.

"Tenshi…you look so much like me," Yugi whispered.

The Phantom brought a hand up and caressed Yugi's cheek gently.

"**_Aren't you the one who I took from light?"_** the Phantom sang quietly to the same melody Yugi had heard before sleeping,  
"_**We are to make the Music of the Night."**_

"The Music of the Night?" Yugi could barely speak.

The Phantom's smile grew wider. "Yes, Aibou, the Music of the Night. The Music hidden from all and only meant for us…the only ones deserving of its greatness, of its true power. I've written it alone for so long…but you, Yugi, have the Music in you."

Yugi felt his cheeks go slightly red. "I'm better at Duel Monsters than singing…but that's only thanks to you."

"I sing and play," said the Phantom quietly, "Unfortunately, talent in both is very rare…you are the only one I've ever known to be so wonderful in both…being taught and doing."

"You are a wonderful teacher," Yugi muttered.

The Phantom looked back at the music he was trying to write, and there was slight silence.

"Sensei," Yugi asked, "What are you writing?"

"You shall see, Aibou," the Phantom replied with a mischievous smile, "I am not yet finished with it…but I shall say that it is an Opera."

"An Opera?" Yugi repeated.

The Phantom nodded. "An Opera with dueling…an Opera for us."

Yugi bit his lip. "For us?"

The Phantom looked amused. "Do not be so bashful, Aibou. You inspire me."

Yugi went quite red at that. "Do I really?"

"Yes."

Yugi looked at the Phantom closely, and for the first time, tried to look into his eyes…but he could not see them nor what color they were.

"Why do you hide your eyes, Sensei?" Yugi asked.

The Phantom, for the first time, looked disappointed. He turned away.

"Oh, Sensei," Yugi was afraid he'd hurt the Phantom's feelings, "I…you don't have to tell me! I didn't mean to offend you, I didn't know it was-"

"No," the Phantom cut in quietly, "It is not your fault, young one. Forgive me…"

The Phantom stood, and took Yugi's hand.

"**_Come now, my Aibou," _**he whispered,

"_**They'll be searching…**_

_**I'll take you back at once."**_

"**_Must we go now?"_** Yugi asked, as the Phantom led him out,

"_**I'll stay if you wish…**_

_**You must be so lonely…"**_

"_**No, Aibou, you must go back now,**_

_**You must return to the light…**_

_**But don't fret, Yugi; I'll be here,**_

_**Making your show bright…"**_

Yugi was puzzled. **_"Tenshi of Games,_**

_**I don't understand."**_

"_**You will, Yugi, quite soon…"

* * *

**_

The next day, Joey and Tea Gardner both entered Kaiba and Pegasus's office, both holding envelopes.

"I presume you two also got letters from this so-called Phantom?" Kaiba asked dully before either could speak, pointing at a letter of his own in Pegasus's hand.

"What did he tell you?" Joey asked.

Kaiba wrinkled his nose as Pegasus read out loud:

**Monsieurs-**

**I still have not received my payment, and in case you think you were going to slip past it, I shall warn you that I do not like to be kept waiting, as I know you do also. Do make sure to keep Yugi Mutou in your cast; he is the freshest talent I've ever seen and he will take you places.**

**Your Phantom of the Opera**

Tea snorted. "Yours is more polite than mine! I don't know who this Phantom thinks he is, but ooh, how I'd like to smack him upside his _derriere_!"

She took out her letter, and read out loud:

**Mademoiselle-**

**I have watched your attempted performance in "The Maid of the Apricot" and was most pleased to see my deed kept you away, as Yugi Mutou did much better than you ever could. However, I do advise you to keep in contact with the Opera Populaire; I do have a few ideas for your future roles, all of which you deserve.**

**Your Phantom of the Opera**

Joey sighed.

"Mine, I think, is the best of the ones we have," he commented, before reading:

**Monsieur-**

**Yugi Mutou is safe and well back at my Opera house where he belongs. Do give him space; I sense he will be very busy with his future theatrical roles, and he doesn't need you to complicate things.**

**Your Phantom of the Opera**

"I can't not believe this!" shrieked Tea, "Every letter is concerning Yugi Mutou, who just happened to have shown up right now after being missing for a day!"

"It does seem a little odd," noted Kaiba, "But you can't deny he has talent."

"But what about _MOI_?" Tea cried, "This Yugi is a boy! You can't expect to have an _ingénue_ boy play every lead role in every single one of your plays!"

"Mademoiselle Gardner has a point, Kaiba," Pegasus sighed.

It was then that Ishizu came in.

"What is it now?" snapped Kaiba.

"The Phantom has left us another message," she told him, holding out a letter.

Kaiba snatched it, and read out loud:

**To My Opera Players and Directors-**

**Recently I have sent all particular letters of greatest importance. Now, I must inform you of how I want things to be done for this next performance you're planning. I know you wish to perform **_"A Tale of Errors," _**and my main concerns are to do with the cast. You will cast the lead role of Countess to Yugi Mutou, and then place Tea Gardner into the role of the Page Boy, a silent role who does not duel at all except in the finale when he duels poorly to try and save the Countess's life. If these demands are not met, then a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Oh, and do not forget to leave Box Five empty at the performance for my use.**

**Your Phantom of the Opera**

Kaiba crumpled up the piece of paper in his fist, his eyes slits as he glared down at the floor.

"Monsieur Kaiba, are you alright?" asked Pegasus.

Kaiba smirked evilly.

"I'm fine…" he whispered, "But it seems this Phantom needs a lesson about who really owns this theatre…and I think the perfect way to do it would be to switch around these roles around a bit. Mademoiselle Gardner, you shall play the Countess, and Yugi Mutou shall be the Page Boy."


	5. Chapter 4: All I Ask of You

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**All I Ask of You**_

"_C'etais stupide_!" Marik muttered backstage before the performance, "Yugi, you can't tell me you're pleased with your role."

"It's not my place to say either way," said Yugi quietly, "I'm not a director…besides, they obviously had a good reason to make me the Page Boy."

"Yugi, you're too innocent for words," laughed a voice from above them.

Marik almost jumped. "Tristan, you_ imbecile_!" he snapped.

Tristan, the main stagehand, was hanging upside down from a stage light, grinning down at them.

"Really, Yugi, do you think the directors needed you to play the Page Boy?" Tristan asked, ignoring Marik.

Yugi blushed shyly. "Well…"

"Of course not," Tristan interrupted, "In fact, the Phantom of the Opera wrote them a letter telling them to cast you as the Countess."

"The Countess?" asked Marik excitedly.

"The Phantom wanted me to play the lead?" Yugi whispered.

"Yep," replied Tristan, jumping down beside them and flipping the right way up, "But the directors didn't listen to him."

Marik looked terrified. Yugi, however, looked rather mellow.

"_C'est trop mal_," shrugged the tricolor-haired boy.

"'_Trop mal?'_" Tristan repeated in revulsion, "It's not too bad! It's awful! Think about what the Phantom is going to do when he doesn't see you as the Countess!"

Yugi shrugged. "He won't hurt anyone, Tristan…"

Tristan shook his head, before climbing back up into the rigging.

Yugi looked at Marik. "What's up with him?"

"The Phantom of the Opera is very dangerous, Yugi," Marik whispered, "He does back up his threats…"

"But he won't hurt anybody," Yugi repeated, "Marik, you know I've met him. He didn't hurt Tea, did he? I know he'd never hurt anyone."

"How can you?" asked Marik, "You've only known him for less than a day…how can you know him?"

"He would never," Yugi said firmly, "I know he'd never."

Marik still looked worried, but he only sighed and muttered, "C'mon, let's get out your costume…"

* * *

The performance of _"A Tale of Errors"_ started like all other shows at the Opera Populaire before it. Kaiba and Pegasus were watching from their private directors' box and Joey was sitting in his paid box seat, which tonight was box five. Tea was stealing the show, and no one was even attempting to stop her.

The story was unfurling, with the young Countess in love with a mute Page Boy named Serefino, when she's already married to a very foolish old Count (being played by the lead Tenor, Duke Devlin). To hide her relationship with the Page Boy, she disguised him as her maid, as to keep him around.

Right now, the old Count was spying on her, as the Countess (Tea) spoke to Serefino (Yugi).

"_**Serefino, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"**_

The audience had a good laugh as Tea forced a kiss on Yugi, who felt himself blush with complete and utter embarrassment.

Tea shoved Yugi out of the way as she started his main vocalizing part of laughing at her foolish husband…but she stopped in the middle of it when a frightening voice echoed through the theatre.

"**Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"**

The audience as well as the cast muttered furiously.

"It's him," Yugi whispered in amazement.

"Your part is silent, little toad," Tea snapped at him.

"**A toad, Mademoiselle? Perhaps it is you who is the toad."**

With a feeling of uneasiness still resting in the audience, Tea called for her lady-in-waiting for some of her purple-colored atomizer so she could start again. But Yugi noticed the atomizer the lady-in-waiting had was a bright red.

"Tea, I don't think-" he started.

"Your part is silent!" snapped Tea again, before spraying some of the atomizer into her mouth and shooing the lady-in-waiting away.

The conductor started again, and Tea sang,

"_**Serefino, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my- **_CROAK!"

Instead of singing, Tea let out a big croak similar to one of a bullfrog.

The actress clapped a hand to her mouth in shock, before trying another part in the song.

"_**Poor fool, he makes me-**_ CROAK! CROAK, CROAK!"

Tea kept trying to sing, but the croaks became hoarser and worse-sounding each time she tried. In the background, the Phantom's laughter became louder and more hysterical until it almost shook the room.

Tea looked tearfully up at the directors' box and shook her head.

Kaiba immediately reacted, coming down to the stage and gesturing for the crew to close the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize," he said as Pegasus joined him on the stage, "The…the performance will continue in ten minutes' time-"

"In which the role of Countess shall be played by Monsieur Yugi Mutou," Pegasus said quickly, his eye circling the theatre cautiously, "So…we humbly ask for a bit of your patience…"

"In the meantime," Kaiba took control again, "We shall give the ballet from Act Three of tonight's performance…" he looked at the conductor, muttering, "Maestro, _le ballet_…_maintenant_!"

The stage cleared, before the curtains opened and the ballet dancers started onstage.

Backstage, Ishizu helped Yugi into an extra costume.

"Yugi," Ishizu said quietly, "Are you alright, child?"

Yugi shrugged. "I…I do like this chance, Ishizu, I really do…but the Phantom really didn't have to…I mean, it was _tres amusant_ seeing Tea croak…but…but she was so upset! I've never seen her so upset…"

"Yugi, the Phantom has taken a great liking to you," Ishizu whispered, "Take advantage of it…few have been able to melt his cold heart."

"Cold? Oh no," Yugi argued, "I've met him. He's not cold at all."

Ishizu sighed. "If you believe so, Yugi…"

Yugi struggled with the girlish costume, before rushing to the stage as quickly as he could.

The dancers were still dancing onstage when it happened.

Something came falling from above the stage on a rope: Tristan hanging by the neck. His eyes were open in ghastly death.

The dancers screamed; the audience panicked; a shadowed person up above disappeared in a wave of his black cloak.

But Yugi just stood there in horror, staring at his dead friend. Then he ran; up the stairs to the roof, he ran away from everything and everyone.

But Joey saw him, and followed him up to the roof.

"Yugi! Yugi, wait!"

Yugi turned to look at his friend. "Joey…why are you here?"

"_**We must return!"**_ Joey took his hand, **_"Don't you see?"_**

"_**He'll find me if I go," **_Yugi protested, pulling away from his friend,  
"_**He will find me  
Even if he has to kill every cast man,  
The Phantom of the Opera will fight  
To the last man!"**_

"_**There is no Phantom of the Opera,"**_ Joey told him.

Yugi felt tears fill his eyes.

"_**Joey, I've been there,  
To his world of unending night..  
To a world where I could sing with the music of darkness…  
Darkness...  
Joey, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face  
Like a mirror reflection, yet handsome eternal in darkness…  
Darkness…"**_

Yugi sighed.****

**_"His voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound . . .  
In that night, there was music in my mind...  
And in his arms, I felt us start to soar!  
I heard him as I'd never heard before..."_**

"_**What you heard was a dream, and nothing more,"**_ Joey reproved.

Yugi knew in his heart Joey couldn't possibly understand how he felt, but he couldn't hold in his feelings anymore.

"_**Yet I could see his pain hidden in the dark…  
In my heart, he has made his silent mark…"**_

"_**Yugi…"**_ Joey whispered, **_"Yugi…"_**

"**Yugi…"**

Yugi whirled around, looking for the Phantom, only to be met with a hug from Joey. His friend's arms held him close, and despite his fear and foreboding, Yugi felt safer. He began to cry, as Joey sang comfortingly in his ear.

"_**No more talk of darkness…  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here;  
No one will find you;  
Your fears are far behind you…"**_

Yugi looked up at him as Joey stroked away his tears.

"_**All I want is freedom,"**_ Yugi sang quietly,  
"_**A world with no more night…  
And you, always beside me,  
To help me and to guide me…"**_

"_**Then say you'll follow me out of your darkness,"**_Joey smiled at him.  
"_**Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you want me with you there beside you…  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Yugi…that's all I ask of you…"**_

"_**Say you'll help me out of lonely darkness,"**_ Yugi sang,  
"_**Say you'll be there when I call for you…  
Say you'll be beside me always…  
Do you need me?"**_

"_**You know I do,"**_ Joey nuzzled Yugi's nose.

"_**Joey…" "Yugi…"**_  
"_**That's all I ask of you."**_

Joey held Yugi close, before the boy finally pulled away.

"_**I must go,"**_ he remembered, **_"They'll be wondering where I am!"_**

Yugi left the scene, and Joey slowly followed him.

"_**Yugi, I love you…"**_ Joey whispered so quietly that Yugi couldn't hear him, before he went back inside the building.

But unknowns to the two boys, there was another person hiding in the shadows, angry tears falling from behind his black mask.

"_**You will curse the day you did not do  
All that the Phantom asked of you!"**_


	6. Chapter 5: Behind the Mask

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Behind the Mask**_

The Opera Populaire was holding their annual Christmas Masquerade Ball. All around, the guests were dressed up as different Duel Monsters, chatting and dancing with old acquaintances.

Pegasus, dressed as the Witty Phantom and accompanied by his Mystical-Elf-disguised wife Cecilia, was talking in the corner to Kaiba, who was dressed as the Lord of Dragons and accompanied by his Trap-Master-disguised little brother, Mokuba.

"**_Kaiba-boy, what a splendid party!" _**laughed Pegasus as he poured himself some wine, **_"The prologue to a bright new year!"_**

"**_Quite a night," _**agreed Cecilia, **_"I'm impressed."_**

"**_Well, one does one's best,"_** Kaiba replied sardonically, as he got himself some wine.

"**_Here's to us!"_** Pegasus and Kaiba clinked glasses.

"**_The best in all the city!" _**Pegasus said.

"**_What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!"_** smirked Kaiba.

Yugi entered the ballroom, dressed as a Maha Vailo, to the sound of bright and cheerful music.

"_**Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade,  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face so the world will never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade,  
Masquerade!  
Look around: there's another mask behind you!"**_

Joey, dressed as the Flame Swordsman, waved at Yugi from the food bar. Yugi rushed over and greeted his friend.

"You look awesome, Yugi," Joey told him with a broad grin.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "If you say so…"

Joey looked at the dancers, before looking back at Yugi. "Want to dance? Just for fun."

Yugi shrugged. "I suppose."

Joey took his friend's hand and lead him to the dance floor. With a little difficulty Joey put his arm around Yugi's waist, and the two danced around the ballroom with the best of the dancers.

"_**Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows, spinning reds…  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill: let the spectacle astound you!**_

_**Masquerade!  
Burning glances, turning heads…  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!**_

Joey leaned closer to Yugi, and the smaller boy saw a look in his friend's eyes he'd never seen before: a hazy, almost vacant look.

"Joey…?"

_**"Masquerade!  
Seething shadows, breathing lies…"**_

"Yugi, I've been meaning to tell you…" Joey whispered, "Yugi…I…"

_** "Masquerade!  
You can fool any friend who ever knew you!"**_

He couldn't seem to find the words, so he stopped speaking and, to Yugi's shock, kissed him full on the lips.

"**_Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs, peering eyes…  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide: but a face will still-"_**

The lights went out, the music stopped and Joey pulled apart from Yugi, all at once. Another guest had entered the ballroom, but from jumping off a high balcony instead from the door.

The guest was dressed as the Magician of Black Chaos, and he straightened up slowly, most of him still hiding in the darkness, but Yugi saw him smirk at the silent directors.

"_**Why so silent, good monsieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?"**_

Yugi's eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice. It was the Phantom.

The Phantom came more into the light, walking slowly toward the crowd.

"**_Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera!" _**he sang, before holding up a black-bound manuscript.

Yugi felt his mind race as something the Phantom had said to him echoed through his mind:

* * *

"**I am not yet finished with it…but I shall say that it is an Opera…"

* * *

**

"_It's the Opera with dueling he mentioned," _Yugi thought to himself, _"The Opera for us…it must be…"_

"**_Here I bring the finished score,"_ **the Phantom sang, throwing the manuscript at Kaiba's feet, **_  
"'Night Seductive!'"_**

There was a silence, and then the Phantom sang again.

_**"Fondest greetings to you all.  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts:  
Young Tea must learn to duel,  
Not flirt with all our audience monsieurs."**_

Tea, dressed as the Dancing Fairy, blushed in fury, and looked ready to jump on him, but Marik, dressed as a Magical Ghost, shot her a warning look.

_**"Who plays Don Juan should be good:  
Don't insult my play with your amateurs.  
And my managers must learn  
that their place is in an office, not the arts."**_

Kaiba looked ready to speak, but his nerve failed him when the Phantom turned to look at Yugi.

_**"As for young Yugi Mutou…  
No doubt he'll do his best: he has much talent, yes."**_

Although Yugi could not see the Phantom's eyes through his mask, he could tell that he was paying attention to nothing else but him.

"_**He knows, though, should he wish to excel  
He has much still to learn…  
If pride will let him return to me, his teacher…  
His teacher…"**_

Yugi stared at his Phantom, and before he knew it, the Phantom had seized his wrist and holding it above his head, whispering furious words in his ear,

"_**Your mind is still mine;  
You belong to me!"**_

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Where he stood was a large trapdoor.

Joey had snapped. He jumped down the trapdoor after the Phantom, before it shut behind him.

"JOEY!" Yugi screamed, slamming his fist on the floor where the trapdoor had been, "JOEY! NO!"

Joey looked around, to be faced with mirrors. Then he saw the Phantom; yet when he tried to hit him, the Phantom vanished and appeared somewhere else. A noose appeared out of nowhere while Joey still tried to hit the Opera Ghost, until someone pulled him out of the room of trickery.

Joey found himself being pulled into a hallway and up some stairs before he saw the candle-lighted face of Ishizu Ishtar.

"Mademoiselle Ishtar, how-"

"Please, monsieur, I know no more than anyone else," Ishizu interrupted swiftly.

"That's a lie!" snapped Joey, "You knew his trick! You knew where I'd gone! You know more than anyone!"

"Please don't ask me, monsieur…"

Joey stepped in front of her and made her stop walking. "Mademoiselle Ishtar, the Phantom has made Yugi his target, and he might hurt her because of my foolish love for him! Please…for Yugi's sake…"

Ishizu looked at Joey carefully for a moment, before whispering, "Very well…"

Ishizu led him into a particular room, closing the door firmly behind her and locking it.

Joey sat down in a chair, before noticing a bureau with a collection of photographs and other types of memoriam on it.

Ishizu picked up a certain picture on it, looking at it broodingly.

"It was ten years ago today…I was very young, about six or seven, and had just joined the dancers at the Opera Populaire. There was a traveling fair in the city led by Gypsies…all sorts of entertainment were there; fire-breathers, conjurors, tumblers…and one certain _'enfant du Satan.'_"

"'Devil's Child?'" asked Joey.

Ishizu nodded. "I went into his tent with a few of my fellow students. In the tent was a steel cage, and in the steel cage was a little boy. He had a cloth sack over his head, and he seemed to be holding a single Duel Monster card close to his chest. But barely anyone noticed when the attraction owner went into the cage, picked him up and started whipping him…all to the other girls' laughter and amusement. I, however, looked at this _enfant du Satan _with nothing but pity and fear, particularly when I saw what was under that cloth bag…"

She shivered a little, before regaining herself. "The attraction owner collected his payments, while the little boy pulled the sack over his head and the other girls left. I, however, stayed a little longer, looking at the poor child and wishing I could help. But knowing I could not, I started to leave. But I was stopped by a scream to end a life, and when I turned around, the attraction owner had a rope around his neck and had wide eyes of death. I stared at the little boy, who took his beloved Duel Monster card from the dead man before looking through a hole in his cloth sack at me. Hearing voices, I grabbed the keys off the attraction owner. I helped him escape, and hid him in the underground passages of the Opera Populaire…it was his playground, and now it's his artistic domain. He's an architect, an inventor, a composer, a singer, a duelist…he's a genius, monsieur…"

"Clearly, Mademoiselle Ishtar," Joey said quietly, "But it seems that genius is leaning toward madness."

Ishizu closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Is it madness, monsieur, or is confused love?"


	7. Chapter 6: Two Hearts Fight for Another

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Two Hearts Fight For Another**_

Yugi awoke in the middle of the night in his bunk-bed in the performer dormitories. Marik was snoring in the bed over him, and Joey was still sleeping next to the door with his cloak as a make-shift blanket.

Yugi looked at his friend sadly. Joey had told him that he would make sure the Phantom wouldn't have another chance to take him away, even if he had to guard him day and night. Yugi suspected Joey knew more about the Phantom than he let on, but the truth was that Yugi was half afraid of learning anything more about this murderer…the murderer who taught him everything he knew. The murderer who he had called "Tenshi."

Yugi didn't know what to believe anymore…he had trusted the Phantom with his heart and soul, only to have Tristan die before his very eyes and Joey almost die along with him.

"_Who is this Phantom?"_ he asked himself. _"I wish I knew his true motive… are his eyes filled with seduction and sin behind that mask…or is it something else?"_

Yugi leaned back against his pillows.

"_Grandpa would know…Grandpa was always a great judge of hidden character…if only he was here…"_

Yugi, without another thought, climbed out of his bunk, pulled his overcoat over his pajamas and put on some black boots. He took the bouquet of roses he'd received from Joey for _"A Tale of Errors"_ out of its vase near the door, smelling them a little. Then stepping quietly around the sleeping Joey, he left the dormitory.

* * *

Yugi came out of the Opera Populaire and paid a coachman to drive him to the Westmont Graveyard.

He looked out the window at the black forest, his thoughts returning to the Phantom.

"_What kind of life must he have had in order to be so heartless?"_ he wondered, _"If he can murder without turning a hair, what kind of torture would his life had to have been? Yet…he seemed so sincere and kind when I first met him…"

* * *

_

"**I sing and play," said the Phantom quietly, "Unfortunately, talent in both is very rare…you are the only one I've ever known to be so wonderful in both…being taught and doing."**

"**You are a wonderful teacher," Yugi muttered.**

**The Phantom looked back at the music he was trying to write, and there was slight silence.**

"**Sensei," Yugi asked, "What are you writing?"**

"**You shall see, Aibou," the Phantom replied with a mischievous smile, "I am not yet finished with it…but I shall say that it is an Opera."**

"**An Opera?" Yugi repeated.**

**The Phantom nodded. "An Opera with dueling…an Opera for us."

* * *

**

Yugi could hear the Phantom's words almost as clearly as he was saying them to him now.

"_He is indeed in my mind…"_ he thought. _"But…am I not able to forget the Phantom because of his seduction…or because I felt feelings for him?"

* * *

_

Marik tossed and turned in his bed, talking and drooling in his sleep, before turning over enough to fall off the top bunk. His head hit the floor sharply and he woke up.

"AHHH!"

He also woke up the sleeping Joey.

"Marik, what the hell are you doing?" snapped the young patron, "You probably woke up-"

His eyes widened in horror at the sight of an empty bunk behind the cursing Marik.

"Yugi!"

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the Westmont Graveyard, and Yugi thanked the coachman as he got out of the carriage and entered the old churchyard.

Yugi, clutching the bouquet of roses close to his chest, came to a stop in front of his dear Grandfather's grave.

"Grandpa…" he whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. "I wish you were here with me now…I sure could use your guidance."

_**"You were my only companion…**__**  
You were all that mattered…  
You taught me so much, Grandfather…  
Then my world was shattered.**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Wishing you were somehow near…  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here…**_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
Wishing you could help me through  
All of these fears, these held-back tears…  
Tell me what I could do…"**_

He placed the roses next to the grave, and then prayed silently.

_**"Yugi…"**_

Yugi whirled around, and standing there was the Phantom.

"You," he breathed.

The Phantom sat down in the snow next to him. Yugi almost felt like running, and yet, he couldn't make himself move.

The Phantom's eyes (although Yugi could not see them) were reading the letters on his Grandfather's grave.

Yugi finally spoke. "Why are you here?"

The Phantom turned to look at him. "Am I not allowed to check up on my Aibou?"

Yugi involuntarily felt himself flinch at the slight coldness in his voice. He looked away.

"Have you forgotten your Tenshi, Yugi?" the Phantom asked quietly.

Yugi turned to stare at him. At first, he did not reply. Then he whispered, "No."

The Phantom smiled, but before Yugi could notice, he said, "But I also have not forgotten the Phantom's murder."

The Phantom's jaw clenched. "I warned those fools who run my theatre about not obeying my orders. _C'est trop mal_ that they didn't heed my advice."

"It's not too bad," Yugi said quietly, "It's death. You can't tell me that you enjoy death."

The Phantom smirked. "Death means nothing to me. I feel no fear of death. I've wanted to die for a while…I just don't think now is the opportune moment as my creativity is still flowing."

"But you don't enjoy it?" Yugi pressed.

"Depending on who's being murdered, Aibou," replied the Phantom, "The Stage-Hand's death meant nothing to me, but there are definitely one or two people I'd love to destroy as they're getting in my way to get what I want."

"And what do you want?" snapped Yugi, "Pain and suffering? Complete obedience? The Opera Populaire itself?"

"No," whispered the Phantom, "I want _la lumiere_. I want _l'innocence_. I want _l'amore_…and this is all secretly."

Yugi despite himself felt surprise. "You…you want love?"

The Phantom stood up, turning away from the boy.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Aibou…" he whispered, "Your Grandfather loved you more than life itself…the whole theatre loves you in one way or another…Joseph Wheeler loves you," these words were a growl, "Marik Ishtar loves you as a friend."

He turned back to look at the small boy. "You are surrounded by love and thoughts of love…while I was always alone in darkness with no one to love me and the only company was my music and my Duel Monsters. My own mother threw me out of my crib as a child, despite any possible motherly love she could've had in that cold heart of hers! The only love I've ever known…was your love for me as a sensei…"

Yugi stood up as the Phantom came back to him.

"My first lesson was to learn to be lonely, Aibou…and yet, I wished I could defy my lessons and actually have company…someone to talk and listen to…someone who'd actually look at me for who I am…behind the black mask…"

The Phantom took the smaller boy's hands in his, and Yugi looked straight into where he thought the Phantom's eyes would be behind his mask.

"Please, Yugi…I don't want to be alone anymore…you've been the only person I've ever known to give me a chance…as the person I was never able to be…please don't make me go back to dark loneliness after knowing your light…Aibou, I-"

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around to gawk at Joey as he rode up on his white horse.

"Get away from him!" Joey snarled at the Phantom threateningly.

The Phantom's mouth went up in an evil smirk, and Yugi suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed painfully and possessively.

"You'll have to take him," the Phantom hissed in relish, as Yugi gave out a cry of pain when the Phantom's short but sharp fingernails clawed into his skin.

Joey jumped off the horse, looking ready to tear him apart.

"I am Yugi's sensei, monsieur," the Phantom whispered, "He is mine, and he always has been. So if you want to keep your life, you'll stay out of my way."

"I won't let you hurt Yugi!" Joey snapped.

The Phantom laughed mockingly. "Hurt? What makes you think I want to hurt him? I'm just claiming what is mine; Yugi was even willing to be mine…I was his Tenshi of Games…"

"If you're really a Tenshi of Games," whispered Joey, "Then I suggest you prove it!"

"Is that a challenge?" the Phantom asked derisively.

Joey activated the Duel-Disk on his arm. "Duel me, and if I win, you'll let Yugi go!"

"_Alors_," hissed the Phantom, activating a hidden Duel-Disk on his arm, "But if I win, I take your life!"

**Joey: 4000 **

**Phantom: 4000**

"Duel!"


	8. Chapter 7: Please End This Madness

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Please End This Madness**_

Yugi felt the Phantom release his arm, but he didn't move.

"_Do I really have to give up my sensei to be with my friend?" _he wondered, _"If the Phantom is so cruel…why did he talk to me like he did? Why did he say he didn't want to 'leave my light' after being in darkness for so long? Oh, God, I just wish I knew if what he says is true…"_

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, monsieur," said the Phantom, drawing from his deck, "I summon Beaver Warrior **((1200 ATK.)) **in attack mode, and then one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Joey drew. "Ah, a rat just like you…how fitting," he smirked, "I summon Alligator Sword **((1400 ATK.)) **in attack mode! Attack his Beaver Warrior now!"

Alligator Sword started to attack, but the Phantom said, "Not so fast, fool! I activate my facedown magic card: Horn of the Unicorn! This magic card strengthens my Beaver Warrior by 700 points, for a grand total of 1900 attack points!"

And to Joey's shock, the "rat" destroyed his Alligator Sword with ease.

**Joey: 3700**

**Phantom: 4000**

"So much for a challenge," taunted the Phantom, "You're barely putting up a fight, _fou_."

"The duel's barely begun!" snapped Joey, "I play two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"Like that'll help," the Phantom muttered as he drew, "Now I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode **((1400 ATK.))**! Celtic Guardian, attack his lifepoints directly!"

The Celtic Guardian raised his sword, but Joey smirked.

"You're not the only one with magic cards," he said, "And now I activate my own: Scapegoat!"

Four different colored goats appeared as a barrier in front of Joey, making Celtic Guardian attack one of them instead of him.

"Those things will last you less than two turns," scowled the Phantom, "This turn, two will be destroyed, one by each of my monsters, and if I summon a monster next turn, you'll end up getting attacked directly anyway…" he smirked, "You're only delaying your eventual defeat."

"You're not going to defeat me!" Joey retorted.

"I'd like to see you stop me," the Phantom sneered, "Beaver Warrior, attack!"

Beaver Warrior attacked a second Scapegoat.

"I play a card facedown," the Phantom said, "Back to you, Wheeler."

"Finally, your voice was getting annoying," Joey replied coldly as he drew, "I now summon my Panther Warrior **((2000 ATK.))** in attack mode! I need to sacrifice a monster so he can attack, so I sacrifice one Scapegoat to have him attack your Beaver Warrior!"

This time, however, Panther Warrior's attack was not stopped, and Beaver Warrior was destroyed.

**Joey: 3700**

**Phantom: 3900**

And although he was not pleased his monster was destroyed, the Phantom smirked. "You're better than I thought, Wheeler…but you're still not good enough to defeat me."

"We'll see," Joey replied, "Your move."

The Phantom drew. "I now summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress **((1500 ATK.))**! Then I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl **((2000 ATK.))**! And then I reveal my hidden magic card: Book of Secret Arts! This raises Dark Magician Girl's attack and defense power points by 300 points **((2300 ATK.))**! Dark Magician Girl, attack his Panther Warrior with your Dark Magic Attack!"

But as Dark Magician Girl's magic headed toward Joey…

"Nice try!" Joey laughed, "But you forgot about my other facedown card: Magic Arm Shield! This grabs one of your monsters as uses it to block your attack!"

The trap card suddenly grabbed the Winged Dragon, and pulled it in front of the Panther Warrior just as the attack hit.

**Joey: 3700**

**Phantom: 3100**

The Phantom gritted his teeth. "I place a card facedown, and end my turn."

"_Bien_," said Joey, "I play one card facedown, and then I sacrifice my Panther Warrior, in order to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon **((2400 ATK.))**! Red Eyes, attack his Dark Magician Girl with Flash Flare Blast!"

"That's what you think!" laughed the Phantom, "Reveal trap: Mirror Force! This sends your attack right back at you, destroying your Red Eyes!"

And indeed, Joey's Red Eyes was destroyed with its own attack. It didn't lose him lifepoints, but it was painful to watch.

"Now all you've got is one Scapegoat," the Phantom said derisively, "And I'd like to see you do anything with that."

"I end my turn," Joey muttered.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," the Phantom replied, "I play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard two. Then I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior **((1700 ATK.))**! Next, I activate the Magic Card De-Spell, which destroys your Scapegoat magic card, and, in turn, your last Scapegoat! Beta, attack his lifepoints directly!" 

Joey cried out in pain as Beta attacked him directly.

**Joey: 2000  
Phantom: 3100**

"Then I play one card facedown," the Phantom stated, "Your turn."

Joey drew. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar **((1200 DEF.))** in defense mode, and end my turn."

"How _intelligente _of you," mocked the Phantom, as he drew, "I now summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior **((1400 ATK.))**! Then I reveal my facedown card, Reborn the Monster, to bring my Gamma the Magnet Warrior back from the Graveyard!"

"But…but I never destroyed your Gamma!" Joey protested.

"Graceful Charity, Joey," Yugi moaned, "It makes him discard two cards after drawing those three. He discarded Gamma so he could summon it again later."

"My Aibou is right, Wheeler," the Phantom smirked, "And then I combine my three Magnet Monsters in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior **((4500 ATK.))**! Valkyrion, destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!"

And with that, Joey's Swordsman was destroyed. Luckily, as it was in defense position, Joey didn't lose any lifepoints.

"You're one attack away from defeat," the Phantom taunted, "Time to see if you can climb out of the grave you dug for yourself."

Joey glared, before drawing his card. "First I activate a trap card known as Grave-robber! It lets me borrow a card from your Graveyard…and I choose Reborn the Monster to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon **((2400 ATK.))**! Then I play the magic card Graceful Dice! According to the number I roll on the die, my monster will be multiplied by that number for one turn!"

The die rolled…both players and Yugi held their breath…and it rolled…a two.

"That multiplies my Dragon's attack points by three, all the way to 4800 attack points!" Joey explained, "Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his Magna Warrior with your Flash Flare Blast!"

And Valkyrion the Magna Warrior was gone.

**Joey: 2000  
Phantom: 2800**

"Now who's one attack away from defeat?" asked Joey with a pleasant smile, "Our scores are almost equal, and you have no monsters on the field!"

"The table can turn in one move," the Phantom snapped back, drawing his card.

Then he smirked. "Your monster is mighty, _c'est vrai_…but what if his attacks couldn't do a thing?"

"What?" Joey was taken aback.

The Phantom's smirk broadened. "My next move will make every attack you attempt useless…so stand back, for now I summon…Kuriboh, in attack mode!"

Joey was prepared for something big, but this move made him stare for a moment at the small monster, before cracking up completely. Even Yugi was astonished.

"You expect to win this duel with that?" Joey laughed, "Not only is Kuriboh the weakest monster in all of Duel Monsters, you played it in attack mode! Only a complete _imbecile _would put Kuriboh in attack mode!"

"Really?" asked the Phantom, looking a little annoyed that Joey thought that this was a joke, "But what if I combine Kuriboh with a magic card, monsieur?"

"Huh?"

"I now activate my magic card Multiply! This works with monsters with less than 500 attack. points, and multiplies them endlessly."

Slowly, the Phantom's Kuriboh was multiplying into more and more.

Joey, his eyes wide, tried to focus.

"That won't stop my Red Eyes!" he yelled, "Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Kuriboh and win this duel!"

The Dragon attacked…but the Kuriboh didn't stop multiplying.

"What did I tell you?" the Phantom said derisively, "The Kuriboh multiply so fast that you couldn't possibly destroy them all…so your attacks are completely useless!"

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. _"But if Joey loses, the Phantom will kill him!"_

Joey's eyes narrowed. "I end my turn."

The Phantom drew a card. "I pass for now."

"_He must be waiting for something," _Yugi thought to himself.

Joey drew. His eyes widened at his card.

"_Je suis desole_…but I win," he whispered, "I play the Trap Card Just Desserts, which decreases your lifepoints by 500 for every monster you have on the field…and as your Kuriboh are endless, your lifepoints automatically go to zero."

**Joey: 2000**

**Phantom: 0**

"That's so cheap!" the Phantom spat.

Joey knocked him to the ground, pointing his now-unsheathed sword at his chest.

"Cheap it may be," Joey replied grimly, "But I still won. And now…it's time to make sure you never hurt Yugi again…"

He raised his sword.

"Joey, _non_!"

Yugi ran over in front of the Phantom.

"Yugi, get out of the way!"

"No more, Joey," Yugi moaned, "No more…"

"But he-"

"You'd be no better than him, Joey!" Yugi cried.

Joey stared down at Yugi for a moment, before lowering his sword and sheathing it again.

"C'mon…let's go," he muttered, taking his hand and leading him to his horse. He hoisted his friend up, and then climbed on behind him before riding the horse out of the Graveyard.

The Phantom stood shakily, and watched them leave.

"Now let it be war upon you both," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 8: The Phantom's Opera

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The Phantom's Opera**_

"Yugi," Joey spoke as he helped Yugi off of his horse, "Why did you stop me from killing the Phantom?"

Yugi couldn't look his friend in the eye, so instead he looked at his feet as the two entered the Opera Populaire.

"I thought you hated him, Yugi," Joey pressed on, "Why keep him alive if you hate him?"

Yugi stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes.

"_Je ne lui deteste pas_, Joey," he whispered.

"But how can you not hate him?" asked Joey, "He killed Tristan! He kidnapped you!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I went with him," Yugi corrected.

"But only when he was seducing you!"

Yugi didn't speak, and Joey hugged him from behind.

"Look, Yugi, I won't let the Phantom take you away again," he said quietly, "I don't want him to hurt you…I know he will…"

"How do you know?" Yugi asked him, "You know no more about him than I do…otherwise you would've told me…"

Joey was quiet for a moment.

"It's not something I know about the Phantom…" he muttered at last, "It's something he knows about me…"

"What?" Yugi didn't expect that.

He turned to stare at his friend in concern. "What do you mean?"

It was Joey's turn to look away. "Yugi…you remember at the Masquerade ball…when I…when I kissed you?"

Yugi frowned. "Yeah…"

"The Phantom knows…the Phantom knows I love you, Yugi," Joey muttered, his cheeks going red, "I have for some time…I'm a threat to him getting to you."

Yugi then remembered something.

* * *

"…**the whole theatre loves you in one way or another…Joseph Wheeler loves you," these words were a growl…

* * *

**

"He does know," Yugi whispered.

He looked up at his friend. "I'm so sorry, Joey…if I'd never gone with him, he…he wouldn't be so jealous."

"Jealous?" Joey repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"_Il m'aime_, Joey," Yugi told him, "He asked me to be with him…he didn't say in those exact words…but he was going to say it. I could hear it."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "That monster doesn't know the first thing about love. Love means caring about the other person's feelings…and yet he kills mercilessly."

Something clicked in Yugi's mind, like a puzzle.

* * *

"…**I was always alone in darkness with no one to love me and the only company was my music and my Duel Monsters. My own mother threw me out of my crib as a child, despite any possible motherly love she could've had in that cold heart of hers! The only love I've ever known…was your love for me as a sensei…"

* * *

**

"A monster," he repeated, "That's what he's always been known as, Joey…he's always been alone…that's why he's so possessive of me…because I was the only one who ever treated him like a person."

Joey bowed his head so that his eyes went into shadow, not saying a word.

"You…you love him, don't you?"

Yugi didn't know what to say at first. Then, silently, he nodded.

"I think I do, Joey," he whispered.

Joey didn't reply nor look up. Then, to Yugi's shock, he saw tears falling down his friend's cheeks.

"Joey…" Yugi took his hand, "I'm sorry…I don't mean to hurt you…but I can't lie…"

"_Je sais_," Joey whispered, "I don't want you to lie…I don't need you to love me back…but could…could you grant me just one _baisser_?"

Yugi saw the sincerity in Joey's eyes, and knew he wasn't trying to make him love him; it was just his final wish as a friend.

So Yugi moved closer to his friend and kissed him simply on the lips. He held it for ten seconds, and then pulled away.

Joey smiled through his tears. "Thank you, Yugi. And now…I need to speak with the directors…"

* * *

"We've all been blind," Joey told Kaiba and Pegasus, "The Phantom's Opera…this 'Night Seductive' might be the way to catch our clever friend." 

"We're listening," said Pegasus.

"We'll perform his play, but remember, we still hold the ace," Joey added, seeing Kaiba's disgusted expression, "For if Yugi sings…he's certain to attend."

"We'll lock all the doors," Pegasus nodded.

"We'll make certain guards are there," agreed Kaiba.

"We'll make certain they're armed," Joey granted, "The curtain falls…and his reign ends!"

* * *

"Night Seductive" was on its way. Yugi was backstage, dressed in his costume and wishing there was any other option than being in this opera…any other option than betraying his sensei…any other…

The story began to unfurl; the Pharaoh of Egypt, Minuit, (being played by Duke) was determined to leave the castle for just one day…so, disguising his servant (Marik) in his clothes and jewelry, he left out the back curtain.

As Duke left from backstage, Yugi started to come on, and sing his part:

"_**Nothing in his mind but innocence pure,  
Nothing cruel or evil in his soul.  
All that lies in his heart are thoughts of love  
And the soft dream of what lives up above…"**_

But as Duke was to come out from backstage, someone sheathed a knife and sank into his back, before taking off his own mask to put on the one for the role.

Keeping his cloak close around him, the imposter entered from the back of the stage, and started singing quietly.

"_**What angel is this?  
What pure-thinking mind do I see and so wish to kiss?"**_

Yugi's ears pricked up, although he didn't turn around; either Duke had been practicing, or someone else had taken over…and he had a feeling he knew who.

"_**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish, which 'til now  
Has been silent…  
Silent…"**_

Yugi turned on cue, and his eyes widened at the sight of the Phantom.

"**_I have come here,"_** the Phantom sang,  
"_**So our passions may fuse and merge.  
In your mind, you've already succumb to me…  
Dropped all defenses…  
Completely succumbed to me.  
Now you are here with me, no second thoughts…"**_

Yugi felt the Phantom's eyes gazing at him through his mask.

"**_I've decided," _**he sang, **_"Decided…"_**

"**_Past the point of no return," _**the Phantom sang, taking Yugi's hand and leading him up the steps to the high balcony on the stage,  
"_**No going back now…  
Our passion-play has now at last begun!"**_

"**_Past all thoughts of right and wrong," _**Yugi replied,  
"_**One final question:  
How long are we to wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?"**_

"**_Past the point of no return,"_** the voices combined as the Phantom embraced Yugi from behind, his hands moving over his body seductively,  
_**"****The final threshold!  
The bridge is crossed,  
So stand and watch it burn!  
We've passed the point of no return…"**_

There was a silence in which some dancers danced a slow dance, and Yugi closed his eyes, half afraid and half content.

Then a familiar tune echoed in his ear:

"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…  
Lead me, save me from my solitude…"**_

Yugi felt the Phantom turn him around as if they were waltzing.

"_**Say you want me with you now and always…  
Anywhere you go, let me go too!  
Yugi, that's all I ask of-"**_

But he never got to sing the last word, for Yugi pulled the black mask off his face, to reveal what they had been hiding all along: a pair of blood-red eyes.

People in the audience screamed in panic. One women actually fainted in shock and fear.

The Phantom's eyes at first were shocked, and then his eyes narrowed in fury as he and Yugi both saw Police Officers surround the stage. And to Yugi's shock, the Phantom smirked.

The Phantom threw the bloody dagger he'd used to kill Duke to cut a significant rope in the rafters, before sweeping his cloak over both himself and Yugi and vanishing.

The gold and crystal chandelier began to fall; the audience scattered, screaming and trying to find an exit. When the chandelier finally reached the floor, fire spread out almost immediately.

Joey jumped with some difficulty out of Box Five and ran backstage, knowing there'd be only one person who could help.

Finally, he found Ishizu.

"Where did he take him?" he demanded.

Ishizu breathed hard, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come with me, monsieur…I will take you to him…but remember: keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Marik, seeing his sister and Joey, came over. "I'll go with you!"

"No, Marik, no," Ishizu told him, "You must stay here!" she turned back to Joey, "Come with me, monsieur! We haven't much time!"

Marik still would've followed them, but the crowd was too thick, and soon they were out of sight.


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Threshold

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**The Final Threshold**_

Yugi felt himself being pulled down a staircase and into an elevator that brought him straight down to the main hall in the Phantom's dominion.

The Phantom turned to glare at him as he let go of his wrist.

"_**Why, you ask was I bound and chained down to cold and tactless lies?**__**  
Not for any mortal sin but the wicked sight of my red eyes!"**_

The Phantom walked up to the platform where his organ sat, his blood-red eyes not leaving Yugi's terrified face.

"_**Hounded down by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere!**_  
**_Yugi…"_**

The Phantom's eyes looked as if they were filled with fire. 

"Why?" he spat, "Why?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment. The real reason he had pulled off the Phantom's mask was to try and see if what the Phantom was saying was the truth…he didn't trust him…and now Yugi felt awful that he had ever doubted the Phantom's feelings. But his anger at him was not gone.

"**_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_** he whispered,  
"_**Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"**_

The Phantom stared at him for a moment, before moving closer,

_**"These eyes which condemn me to wallow in blood  
Have also denied me the joys of the flesh…"**_

The Phantom tried to touch Yugi's face, but Yugi moved away from his hand and turned his back.

**_"These eyes, the infection which poisons our love…"_**

Yugi turned to stare; the Phantom was now looking in one of the long mirrors broodingly at his red eyes, whispering to himself.

_**"These eyes which earned a mother's fear and loathing…  
A mask; my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…"**_

Yugi turned away again to look at the floor. _"I was right…he does think of himself as a monster…"_

"**_Pity comes too late!"_** the Phantom's voice became cold and sharp as he forced Yugi to turn around,  
"**_Turn around, and face your fate!  
An eternity of these,"_** he pointed at his eyes in contempt,  
_**"For you to see…"**_

Yugi was quiet for a moment, looking into the Phantom's furious eyes.

"**_Your blood-red eyes do not scare me in the least,"_** he sang quietly,  
_**"Your heartless, cold fury is what frightens me…"**_

The Phantom seemed a little surprised, but his surprise quickly faded as he smirked at something behind Yugi.

"_**Wait!"**_he smirked,_ **"I think, Aibou, we have a guest!"**_

Yugi whirled around. "Joey!" 

Indeed, there he was, in the entrance of the cave, behind the drawbridge.

"**_This is indeed an unparalleled delight!" _**the Phantom laughed,  
_**"I had rather hoped that you would come,  
And now…my wish comes true!  
You have truly made my night!"**_

"**_Free him!"_** Joey demanded, his eyes narrowed,  
"_**Do what you like, only free him!  
Have you no pity?"**_

"**_Your lover makes a passionate plea,"_** the Phantom sneered.

"**_He's not my lover-" _**Yugi started.

"**_I love him!" _**Joey sang, causing the Phantom to smirk in a kind of grim triumph at Yugi,  
_**"Does that mean nothing? I love him!  
Show some compassion!"**_

"**_The world showed no compassion to me!"_** snapped the Phantom.

"**_Yugi…"_** Joey whispered, "**_Yugi…let me see him!"_**

"Be my guest," the Phantom said coolly, and to both Yugi's and Joey's surprise, he lifted the drawbridge.

Joey cautiously stepped in, and the Phantom stepped over to him.

"**_Monsieur, I bid you welcome,"_** he greeted, looking rather pleasant,  
"_**Did you think that I would harm him?**_  
**_Why would I make him pay for the sins which are yours?"_**

The Phantom raised his palm, and Joey slammed into the drawbridge. Ropes appeared around him, and the Phantom tied him down, with one additional rope serving as a noose.

"JOEY!" Yugi screamed.

"_**Want to dance? It's just for fun!**_  
**_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!"_** the Phantom roared with insane laughter,  
"_**Nothing can save you now,  
Except perhaps…Yugi."**_

The Phantom smirked up at the motionless Yugi.

"_**Start a new life with me!  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice…  
This is the point of no return!"**_

Yugi at first didn't speak; the Phantom jerked at the rope around Joey's neck sharply, and the boy trembled.

Then, ignoring his fear completely, Yugi began to sing.

"_**Tenshi, are you really so blind?  
I have loved you all along…"**_

The Phantom froze, his eyes wide, as his student came over to him.

"**_Now watch me as I show the world,"_** Yugi sang,  
"_**That we do belong!"  
**_

And with everything in his heart and soul, Yugi kissed the Phantom full on the lips.

Although Joey loved Yugi and he would've done anything to be the one Yugi was kissing so passionately, he did not feel remorse in his heart.

"_Ishizu was right,"_ he thought to himself, _"It was confused love…"_

Yugi finally pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. The Phantom's eyes bore into his, as if trying to ask if what he was thinking Yugi felt for him was true. Then, to Yugi's surprise, the Phantom began to cry.

"Tenshi?" Yugi whispered, putting his arms around him, "Tenshi, are you alright? Tenshi?"

The Phantom at last wiped the tears off on his sleeve when a chorus of voices echoed a couple floors above.

"_**Track down this murderer, he must be found!  
Track down this murderer, he must be found!"**_

"**_Take him!"_** the Phantom pulled out of Yugi's arms and went around him toward where the organ was,  
"_**Forget me! Forget all of this!"**_

"What…?" Yugi whispered.

"**_Leave me alone!"_** the Phantom muttered,  
"_**Forget all you've seen!  
Go now, don't let them find you!"**_

Yugi untied Joey from the gate, and his friend gave him a hug of relief.

"**_Go now!" _**the Phantom sang, his voice more urgent,  
"_**Go now and leave me!"**_

Yugi turned around, trying in vain to find his sensei.

"Yugi, we've got to get out of here!" Joey told him when Yugi ran up to where the Phantom disappeared.

"I'm not leaving him here!" Yugi yelled, before going deeper into an inner, darker cave behind the organ.

It was dark, but he could hear a soft voice in the corner.

"_**Think of me…  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…  
Remember me…  
Once in a while, please promise me you'll try…"**_

In the corner, Yugi saw a candle lit, and there in the corner with his back turned to him, was the Phantom in his black cloak. He seemed to be holding a single Duel Monsters card to his chest.

Yugi approached him, and the Phantom turned sharply just as he was sitting down about three inches from him.

"**_You must go!"_** the Phantom said worriedly,  
"_**They must not find you here!"**_

Yugi took the Phantom's hand and shook his head. **_"Tenshi, I love you…"_**

The Phantom touched his cheek. "And I you, young one…"

He sighed. "But it is too dangerous for you to stay."

"Then come with us!" Yugi pleaded, "I'm not going to leave you here!"

"You must," the Phantom whispered gently but firmly, "I have to lead those fools off my scent…please Yugi, just go."

Yugi tried not to cry. "No…"

The Phantom kissed the younger boy's forehead, "Yugi, I will find you again someday…I promise. But for now, you and Wheeler must go. Take the boat, and don't say a word of this tale…the secrets you know of the Tenshi in hell."

Yugi was silent. Then he nodded faintly. The Phantom took his hand and helped him stand up.

"All this…" Yugi said with a slight smile, "And I don't even know your name."

"I'm called many things," the Phantom replied, "_L'enfant du Satan_…Opera Ghost…but my christened name was Yami."

"Yami," Yugi repeated, as if to sample it, "It suits you."

Yami smiled. "As I very well know…and now, go. Wheeler's waiting for you."

Yugi, pain in his heart and tears in his eyes, ran out of the Phantom's room, and got into the boat with Joey.

And as Joey rowed the boat through the long tunnel, Yugi could hear a soft voice echoing through the tunnel to him.

"_**You alone can make my song take flight…  
Do not forget the Music of the Night!"**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

It's been nearly fifty years since that day. Yugi and I went our separate ways; I left France and moved to England to work more on my career. I married there to a widower named Mai Valentine, and we had a little girl named Rebecca. Soon Rebecca grew up and now she has a family of her own.

Then one day, I got a strange letter with a return address I did not recognize. I opened it, to read some of the strangest and most shocking words I ever lied eyes on:

* * *

**Monsieur-  
Yugi Mutou has just passed away from tuberculosis. He has been buried at the Westmont Cemetery, next to his beloved grandfather's grave. I thought you aught to know, as I know you once and maybe still do have feelings for him. Do not reply to this letter; I would not like to explain anything.**

**Le Roi de Games

* * *

**

In distress and disbelief, I took a ship back to France. I then took a horse-and-buggy to the Westmont Cemetery.

I walked through the snow, past unfamiliar graves, and then, toward Yugi's grandfather's grave.

There was already someone there praying next to a grave on the right of Monsieur Mutou's. He was tall, his pointed hair was still quite black, and his dark cloak was clutched close around him.

My eyes widened in recognition, as the stranger vanished.

I stepped over to the grave, and read the following:

* * *

**Yugi Mutou:  
Loyal friend,  
Loving grandson,  
Beloved husband.  
REST IN PEACE

* * *

**

My eyes filled with tears of both joy and sadness.

"Husband…" I whispered to myself, "Does that mean…?"

Only the wind answered me in voice, but when I looked down at the bottom of the grave, I saw something that gave me the best answer at all.

Near the grave was a single Kuriboh Duel Monsters card, tied with a black ribbon to a red rose.


	12. Finishing Notes

_**Finishing Notes**_

YAY! I'm done with my first Shonen-ai fanfiction! _(grins)_ I feel so proud of myself. Firstly, I'd like to thank all the reviewers:

**_Kitsune-Kurama-Rose  
ANAYAS-CREATER  
Rainbow Guardian Angel  
Green Phantom Queen  
Zandra  
exoticprincesses  
KNT  
xamosy  
SGCred  
ice suzaku_**

Thankies so much! Your enthusiasm really kept me going.

Now…to the other thing I wanted to discuss. I'm thinking of doing another Shonen-ai crossover…this time with a Seto/Joey pairing…IN THE WIZARD OF OZ! _(balloons and streamers come out to celebrate her creativity)_ I'd like to know what you guys think. Of course, this fic will probably be a tad bit better, but who wouldn't love the Phantom of the Opera? But I think this new idea (which I'm calling "The Duelist of Oz" most likely) might end up cool too.

Much love,

Kitty


End file.
